Lady M S2 Road Trip to Trouble
by meanbow
Summary: Meg/Lady M decides it's time that her and Neil take a Vacation...but nothing ever goes to plan, as they find themselves involved in another adventure miles away from home...with a returning villain.


Lady M (S2) Road trip to Trouble

by Meanbow

Meg/Lady M decides it's time that her and Neil take a Vacation...but nothing ever goes to plan, as they find themselves involved in another adventure miles away from home...with a returning villain.

as usual...Family Guy belongs to Seth and Fox...the rest belongs to me and my twisted imagination...special guest Villain belongs to LJLlew...ENJOY!

Part 1

**Road trip**

"Now don't forget your assignment over the half term...come up with an original composition...either a short story or poem. I WILL be checking to see if it is plagiarised from anywhere..." Miss Wellington said as the class stood up and headed towards the doors and out of the classroom. Meg was walking out of class with one of her new friends from the lectures...a young Asian-American girl called Suzy Tokiko

"Just great...and I just wanted to chill out this half-term" Suzy went despairingly in her mixed nationality tone

Meg just nodded her head "Yeah...me too. Me and my Boyfriend were thinking of going away for the week"

"OOOOH...anywhere exciting?" Suzy asked, looking at her

"Maybe doing a road trip...just seeing where it takes us" Meg replied

"You are so lucky...I wish Ricky would take me away..." Suzy went. Just then, her boyfriend, Ricky comes around the corner and spots the two girls

"Hey...Suzy!" he calls out, then approached them

"Hi Rick..." Suzy replies, smiling at him

"I was thinking...this half term...how about we head to Newport and it's beaches?" Ricky asked "I heard they got an awesome Half-term break going down...and maybe we could...you know, have some _fun_?"

Meg looked up at the ceiling, then went "I'll let you two be on your own...I got to go home and get packed for my road trip" as she walked off down the corridor and out into the spring sunshine. Her glasses went darker in the sun, as she walked over towards her car. The car door automatically unlocked itself as she touched the door handle, and the door opened up for her. She got in and it closed gently.

"Hello Nicki...engine start please" Meg went

"Good afternoon Meg. Beginning engine start sequence" the voice of the computer went, as a few lights came on one at a time, meaning that part of the sequence was complete. The engine then came into silent life, and Meg added "Auto-pilot today...I got a few things I need to do please"

"Command acknowledged...auto-pilot engaged" Nicki went, as the steering wheel, pedal and gear-stick retracted, leaving Meg with more room on her side. The car then pulled out of the space, and followed the road out of the campus and onto the free-way

The car drove swiftly yet silently towards Quahog, the turbine-assisted V8 eating up the miles with ease, the car moving effortlessly between lanes to keep moving forwards. Meg was sitting in the driver's seat, reading over a copy of the assignment to be done.

"HMM, maybe I'll submit my poem to Miss Wellington..." she mused, thinking of her poem she wrote in school and had to read to the president "If it was good enough for him, it's good enough for an A* for me"

"Is this it?" Nicki asked, as she displayed Meg's poem on her VR display

"How did you get that?" Meg asked with surprise

"It is on your old School's website" Nicki replied

"Damn them!" Meg went angrily "now I'll have to write something else..."

"No you will not, Meg...you are the poem's originator. It is yours. Just because it is available for all to see on the Internet doesn't make it any less yours" Nicki added

"Hmm, I guess..." Meg went, then put the assignment down on the passenger seat on top of her bag

"Give me manual control now, please Nicki...and let's head for home"

The steering wheel, pedals and gear-stick raised themselves into manual position, and Meg's seat moved forward and auto-adjusted for her, then the Auto-pilot light went out and Meg had control

The car stopped outside Meg's apartment on the waterfront. Meg opened the door and headed upstairs. In the apartment, Neil was already there, and was finishing off the packing of his and her suitcases.

"Hi hun" Neil went as she entered, then went over and gave her a kiss

"Hi babe" she replied, then went "so what have you packed altogether?"

"For me...a few shirts, some chino's, underwear, socks, two pairs of shoes and some flip-flops...for you I put a variety of things in...a mix of blouses, T-shirts, jeans, socks, underwear, a pair of boots, shoes, and some flip-flops for you too" Neil replied

"Is that enough?" she asked

Neil looked at her sternly "We're only going away for a few days...we don't need too much..."

"I hope you weren't going through my underwear draw too much..." Meg went with a sly smile

"What? Me? No..." Neil went, looking around and going a shade of red "I just put in that bag you told me to put in"

"Good...because I got something special for our holiday, which you'll see later" Meg went, then kissed him again and walked over to the kitchen and made some tea "Now go be a dear and load the car up while I make us something to eat..."

**One Hour Later**

"Now are you sure you'll be OK, Chase?" Meg asked her outside the apartment

"I was doing this long before you were a twinkle in your Mother's eye, hun...now go, Quahog will be safe enough with Mischievous on duty" Chase replied, then kissed her on the cheek "Have a good time"

"We will...bye Chase" Meg went as she walked away and exited the building, closing the security door behind her

"Thank god...she's gone, now me and the other teachers can have my Secret Passions Party..." Chase went as she closed the door...

Meg walked around to the passenger side of the Regal 5000. Neil was driving, so the car had changed plates and colours ...it was now orange, with a black bonnet, and a plate saying C4RL15L3. Neil looked at her and asked "ready?"

"Let's get going..." Meg replied as she got in and slipped her flip-flops off and leant back in the passenger seat, as Neil pushed the gas pedal and the car pulled off...

Part 2

**Gas station hassle**

The town of Quahog was rapidly disappearing behind them, the coastline changing into woodland as they went further away from where they called home. Neil was concentrating on the road ahead whilst Meg, who had her bare feet up on the dashboard, was amusing herself with a pair of Lady M's Handcuffs...clicking them open and shut rapidly...when Neil chirped in "Meg...stop that hun...the noise is irritating...and I don't know why you bought your belt and cane, we're supposed to be on _holiday_..."

"Crime doesn't take a holiday..." Meg replied

"But we do..." Neil went, then leant over and snatched the cuffs from Meg with his right hand and dumped them in the tray on the central console "Don't make me use them on you..."

"OHH...is that a promise...?" Meg purred seductively "I've been a bad girl..." *

Neil looked at her "you are trouble..."

"You don't know the half of it...Nicki...Auto-pilot and privacy glass..." Meg went as she leans over and pulls the lever on Neil's seat...making it tip backwards and throwing him into the back

"If you don't mind, I will be turning my interior cameras off..." Nicki went, as the glass went black...

3 hours of driving later, Nicki's Virtual Face appeared on the central console. Meg and Neil were sitting in the back seats. Meg was partially sleeping against Neil, with her feet curled up and a look of contentment on her face.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Neil...but my Hydro-cell is running low on water, and there is a garage a few miles ahead. Can I pull in and ask you to top my tanks up?"

Neil nodded "No problem Nicki...pull in when we get there"

A few miles further on from the garage, a Department of Corrections Prisoner Transport was making its way along the winding roads, with a lone prisoner in the back. Laura Jane(otherwise known as the Raven) was being transferred to a higher security prison from her current one, due to numerous escape attempts and trouble.

"Hey...Guard...how much longer?" she calls from the back cage

"Be quiet back there...or we'll bag you" the guard replies, then turns his back to her and continues his conversation with the driver

"Oh...will you? I'd like to see you try..." She mocked him

With that said, the guard turned and unlocked the cage door, opened it and walked over to her with his shotgun in his hand

"Why is it the cute ones are the most dangerous?" he asked, as he put the shotgun down against a seat in front of her, and pulled a hood with a vented mesh on the front of it out from his belt. He had a smile on his face as he approached her, but so did she.

"What are you smiling for, prisoner?" the guard asked as he leant in towards her

"Because..." she starts to say as he gets in close enough, then head-butts him right in the nose, breaking it and making it bleed. He pulls his hands up to cover his face and to stem the blood-flow, dropping the bag and exposing his belt and the keys. Laura leans forward and grabs the keys off the belt, then unlocks one of her hands...and uses her free hand to grab the guard and knock him out with a chop to the neck, and the guard drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She then frees her other hand, then opens the shackles around her ankles, grabs the guards shotgun and fires it at the driver, missing him on purpose but distracting him enough to slam on and lose control of the van, sending it into a spin, then flipping it...

A few minutes later, Laura crawls her way out of the wrecked van, free of all bonds, and armed with the guard's belt, side-arm and shotgun. She looks around at where she is, and sees a road sign that says Garage Service 1 Mile, so she slung the shotgun over her shoulder and began walking towards the direction indicated by the sign

The Regal 5000 pulled slowly into the garage service area from the other side. A young man walks out of the office and picks up a regular Gas pump and asks "How much?"

"None..." Neil replies as the window goes down "I need water, not gas"

"Pop the hood then, I'll top your fluids up..." goes the garage assistant

"I'd rather do it...if you don't mind" Neil goes as he opens the door and gets out. The assistant gives him a watering can. Neil looks at it with a scowl

"I need a hose...not a can, please" he replies "big tanks"

The assistant points to the side of the garage "Round there..."

"Thanks...Come on Nicki...this way" Neil goes, as he walks away from the car. The car starts itself back up and follows Neil slowly around to the side, then stops and Neil opens up a flap behind the licence tag and sticks the hosepipe in, then walks over and turns the water on. He leans against the car and began what appeared to be a conversation with someone in the car...

"So...how much water will you need to fill your tank?" Neil asks

"At full capacity...my tank holds around 75 Litres of fluids, which is enough to take me around this country at least twice" Nicki replies.

Just up the road from the garage, a lone figure carrying a shotgun walks over the brow of the hill, and sees an unusual looking car parked by the side of the garage

"Perfect...my ticket out of here" Laura goes, with an evil looking smile on her face...as she breaks into a gentle run, then hides in a bush until Neil put the hose back and went away from the car and into the garage to go buy some snacks for the road. She then sneaked over to the car and ducked inside. She noticed a young woman sleeping on the back seat, wearing shorts, a pink T-shirt and glasses, so she forced her way next to her and then saw the handcuffs in the central console.

"Even better...hostages..." Laura went, then grabbed the cuffs, pulled Meg's arms out from under her and slammed them round Meg's wrists. Meg stirred and had a smile on her face "Awe babe...not now"

"Yes...now" a woman's voice replies. Meg opens her eyes with a start and sits upright, only to be greeted with a sight of a strange Raven-haired woman sitting next to her with a shotgun in her hands, a guard's belt around the waist of an orange boiler suit, and an evil looking smirk on her face.

"Now then..." The Raven-haired woman goes "if you want to live to see this through...keep quiet and sit still...I know how to use this thing"

Meg looks at her and recognises her immediately "I know of you...You're...the Raven"

*A/N this Meg has had a lot more off Lois than just her Mothers looks... ;)

Part 3

**Hostage situation**

"Got it in one, hunny...since you know me, you know what I'm capable of" Laura replied "now be a good girl and sit still...or I'll make you very uncomfortable, got it?"

Meg nodded her head slowly, but began thinking to herself of how she could deal with this situation and turn it to her advantage. Just then, the driver's door opened up and Neil gets back in the car and then turns his head to look in the back to check on Meg, only to find himself staring down the double barrels of a shotgun.

"Drive..." Laura goes "as long as you do what I say...no-one gets hurt"

Neil nods, then turns to face the front, and starts the car up again, then pulls the throttle-shaped gear-stick back towards D and floors it...sending gravel and dirt up from the ground. Neil kept looking back nervously in the rear view mirror as he was driving, seeing what was going on in the back

"So...what do you intend to do with us?" Meg asks, as she shifts sideways a little to face their captor

"For the moment...nothing" Laura replies "You are more valuable to me like this. And as long as cupcake in the front there keeps driving, you stay safe in the back with me"

"What about police roadblocks?" Neil asks

"Don't worry about the police...they don't even know I'm missing yet...so we got a few hours head start on them, which should see us nicely out of this state...now stay on the back roads and off I 95...head towards Connecticut" She goes, and nudges the back of his seat with the barrels of the gun

After nearly 4 hours of driving, they crossed the state line and over into Connecticut. Meg had fallen back asleep, and Neil was constantly yawning...trying to stay awake.

"Can we pull in somewhere, Miss?" Neil asks "we are well out of state, and I'm finding it difficult to stay awake and concentrate on driving"

Laura looks at the watch on Meg's wrist and checks the time

"I guess we can...but no funny business" she goes, then looks at the road sign "pull in at the next motel"

The car swung in and parked up in a spot outside the motel check-in. Laura looked at Neil and went "You...go in there and hire a room for the night. Don't say anything apart from you'd like a room... Don't do anything to warn anyone...and don't be a hero or your little girlfriend here gets an unwanted ventilation hole...got it?" she went, then pointed the small side-arm at Meg

Neil nodded, and then disembarked from the car. He came back a few minutes later with a room key. The car then moves into the complex and parks up outside their room. Once parked, Neil and Meg are forced out of the car and into the small room by Laura at gunpoint. She undoes the handcuffs from Meg's wrists and asks her "What clothes have you got?"

"I'll go get them..." Meg replies nervously, as she leaves the room and walks over to the car...all the time being watched by Laura, who was keeping a gun trained on Neil. She pulls her suitcase out of the trunk and carries it inside, where the door is slammed and locked shut behind her. Once in, Meg is once again cuffed and beckoned to sit next to Neil on the bed, who's hands was cuffed with the set of cuffs from the guard's belt. Laura then opens Meg's suitcase and starts to pull a few items of clothing out, putting them up against herself to see how they looked. Once she settled on what clothes she was having, she told Meg and Neil to sort themselves out for bed, where she then undone one cuff off their wrists, and let them use the bathroom and things. Laura then made them lay down next to each other on the bed, then used the free cuff to lock them to the headboard so they wouldn't be able to escape during the night, before she went and pulled a chair out and sat watching them on the bed

Around 3am, Meg opened her eyes slowly, and shifted on the bed. She flipped over as much as she could with her left arm secured to the bed's headboard, then called out to their captor

"Hey...HEY...you awake?" Meg went. Laura yawned and opened her eyes, then pointed the shotgun at her

"What?" she asked sleepily

"I'm really desperate for the loo...can you let me up?" Meg went quietly

"Why?" goes Laura

"Didn't Neil tell you there's a soiling charge of $50 if the bed or sheets are ruined?" Meg went

Laura grumbled, got out of the chair and went over and unlocked the cuff from the bed. Meg sat up and smiled at her

"Thanks..." she went, as she got off the bed and went into the small bathroom

"Don't be long...or try to run...I still got your boyfriend here, and I'm sure those shackles I saved from the guard are your size if you do try..." she replied, as Meg shut the bathroom door.

Meg turned the bathroom light on, and walked over to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet overhead. She quietly moved things around and found the very thing she was looking for...a hair clip. Meg hid the hair clip in her hair behind her ear and thought _"now I can escape any-time I like...thanks for showing me how, Chase..."_ Meg then flushed the toilet, turned the light out and went back in to the room. Laura was covering her with the shotgun and beaconed her to lay back down on the bed...when she did, she grabbed her arm and reattached the cuff to the headboard

"Now then...I don't want any more disturbances tonight..." Laura went, as she checked the security of the cuff "I can easily dump you both and steal your car if I have too"

Meg shook her head "No you won't...you already said we are of more use to you alive...plus do you really want to add 2 murders to your rap sheet?"

Laura hesitated for a moment...in all the years she had been The Raven, she had never killed anybody...she had hurt lots of people, in many different ways, but not once had she ever taken a life

"You're right..." she replied quietly "I'm no killer, but I can still hurt you..." she went as she sat back down in her chair, placed the shotgun across her lap and tried to get back to sleep

Part 4

**Forming bonds**

The next morning, Laura went and undone the cuffs holding Neil and Meg to the bed, and then went over to the small kitchen in the motel room. She opened the fridge and found some basic supplies, and proceeded to make omelettes for them. Meg stirred first, smelling something cooking. Neil woke up from Meg moving next to him.

"MMM, that smells good Meg...but I had a really weird dream last night...we were being used as hostages..." he starts, then opens his eyes and puts on his glasses "Oh...it wasn't a dream..." he adds, as he sees the Raven making food

"Don't try anything funny...I can still get you from here with this gun..." she went, as she lifted it briefly off the counter, then put it back down and continued with her cooking

"You are making us food?" Meg went "why?"

"Because you said it yourself...last night...I'm not a killer. Over the years I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of...but I've never killed anyone...and I'm not cruel enough to starve you to death either" Laura replied

"So...what do we call you then? We've been with you now for over a day and don't know your name" Meg asked

"You said you know of me...as the Raven...but my name is Laura, so either will do" she replies

"Well then, thank you for breakfast, Laura" Meg went as she sat down on the breakfast bar stool, as Neil took a perch next to her. They all started eating the home-made omelettes

"MM, this is delicious!" Neil went, eating the omelette

"Not bad..." Meg added

"Thanks...I've had enough practice over the years in prison kitchens" Laura went, as she ate hers as well "you do realise after this...the cuffs go back on, don't you? Just because I cooked you food doesn't mean we are now friends...you are still my hostages until I don't need you any more" she added

"We figured as much..." Meg replied

"Any idea on where you want to head to?" Neil asked

"Nope...just keep driving, that's all" Laura replied "as long as I don't get back to Michigan...anywhere is good"

"Michigan?" Meg asked "is that where you're from? Same place as Mischievous?"

"Yeah...how do you know about her?" Laura asked...her suspicion peaking

"Internet..." Meg replied "done a report on her and some of her adventures in high school"

"AHH, so that's how you knew I was the Raven..." Laura went "because of all the battles me and her had"

"Yes...you two had a history, right?" Meg asked

"We did indeed...I was bought into this life by Jack Blackthorn...or Black Jack if you prefer...he was my boyfriend, and partner in crime. He was the brains...I was the muscle, because I was a highly trained fighter since I was a kid and my old man made me learn to fight...said I needed discipline because I would beat up other kids on my block, hell...it just made me a better bully" Laura replied smirking "we pulled off many crimes together, but didn't get caught until that Mischievous interfered with a bank robbery we pulled. I hate that woman...and these days she has a young sidekick to do her dirty work..."

"Really?" Meg replied "what's she called?"

"Lady M...I think" she answered

"How do you know she's not chasing you now?" Meg went "the police are bound to know by now you're missing, and would have alerted her"

"Let her come...I'm ready for her this time...plus I know those hero's have an Achilles heel..." she replied, pointing and waving the gun at them "no hero wants to get civilians involved...now lets move it...we're burning daylight"

Laura, Meg and Neil went back out to the car...Neil being forced to carry the suitcase back out to the car and place it back in the trunk, even though he was also cuffed. Once done, Laura made him get in the back next to Meg, then slammed the seat forwards and got in the driver's seat, putting the shotgun on the passenger seat. She looked at the console and ran her hands down the steering column but couldn't find any ignition keys, so she turns to them and asks "How do you start this thing?"

Meg says "its voice activated...engine start, Nicki"

Suddenly, the dashboard lights up, and the sequence began...Fuel, Igniters, Turbine, Ignition, then the engine came into life

"New fanged technology..." Laura went, then pulled the gear-stick back to drive and released the foot park-brake and headed out onto the roads.

In the back, Meg and Neil were talking quietly

"We need a distraction...so that _she_ can make an appearance" Meg went to Neil

"Or _him_" Neil added. Meg shook her head no

"One-on-One" she replied. Suddenly the car veered off to the right and headed off-road up a dirt track

"HEY! What gives? This car has a mind of its own" Laura went, as she was pulling against the wheel, but nothing was happening. The cars sunroof panel slid back then and the seatbelt around Laura tightened, then the seat shot off out of the car through the open roof.

"Did I do well?" Nicki asked "I thought it best to wait until a more deserted place before initiating a confrontation"

"You did good, Nicki" Meg went, as she grabbed and then used the hair clip to open the handcuffs easily, then passed it to Neil and kisses him "Good luck hun..." she went, then hit the morph button on her watch "I am Lady M!"

Part 5

**Raven Vs Lady M take 2**

Nicki stops the car around the corner out of sight, as the ejector seat had landed and Laura was now out of it and looking for them. Lady M gets out of the car with a smirk on her face

"Sidekick, huh?" Lady M went "Time to butt-kick, I think" as she circled around and came out behind Laura

"Well, well, well...look who it is...my old friend The Raven" Lady M went "did you think I wouldn't know about your break-out? I've been following that car for ages"

Laura stood up and dusted her stolen clothes down "Lady M...we meet again" she replied, then added "I never did thank you for helping me when that X came crashing down and broke my ankle...time to give it a workout..."

With that, the Raven took up a martial arts stance, cricked her neck back and forth, and then signalled to M to come get her. M obliged, and the two of them began exchanging blows, moves, counters, reversals, blocks, and attacks. The Raven went aerial with a few moves, whilst M went low to avoid them. Lady M then went and did a press-kick and caught the Raven square on the jaw, sending her flying...but she flipped mid-air and landed back on her feet, leaping at M and nailing her chest and making her fall backwards, then roll and get back to her feet. Lady M charged at Raven and tried to hit her with a flying fist, but Raven went "100 foot Kick!" and started moving her left leg so fast it was almost a blur, and it caught M numerous times before forcing her back.

"You're not the only one with some special moves..." M went, then she ran sideways towards the trees, leapt at the tree and then spring-boarded off it, with her fists extended "Flying fury!" she shouted, and hit Raven under her chin and sent her to the ground. Lady M rolled forward and landed in a stance. Raven shook her head and cleared the cobwebs, then snarled and punched the ground hard before getting back up and leaping forwards onto her hands and started spinning on them, catching M with a few kicks as she bought her legs down to a near-horizontal position...showing how flexible she was. Lady M decided it was time to switch style again, and bought some Karate into the mix, and the sudden switch caught Raven off-guard and caught her with a palm to the chest, knocking her off-balance and making her stumble backwards. M then went and did a spinning mid-air whirlwind kick...but as she did, Chase's words were ringing in her mind _"too showboaty,M__eg...a move like that could cost you..."_

_'Too late to worry now...' _Lady M thought to herself, as the kick made contact with her opponent's head, sending her spinning to the floor. Lady M grew confident in certain victory, but out of nowhere, the Raven came back with renewed vigour, blood coming from a cut by the side of her mouth.

The Raven got a few hard shots in on Lady M, one in her stomach...winding her, another to the side of her head, and nearly knocking her out. Lady M fell to the ground and closed her eyes...the world spinning around her...

"_Wake up...my young warrior" _a soft female voice goes in a sea of white clouds_ "do not give in to the darkness ,embrace the light" _it goes, as Lady M stands up and finds herself standing on a cloud

"_Where...am I__?" _she asks, as she looks around _"am I dead?"_

"_No...My young warrior...you are not dead. You are in a place between this world and the other world...some people call it limbo...Us Masters call it the spirit plane. Somewhere where we can communicate with ot__hers on a level far beyond normal comprehension" _the voice goes, and a figure of an old woman sitting cross legged comes floating down on another cloud_ "you may know of me, but you have never met me...I am Master Reiko Tanaka...your Master's Master"_

"_Oh..__.My...God!" _Lady M went, as her spiritual form floated over towards the old woman _"then...how am I here?"_

"_Because your Chi needs guidance...you were told by Master Chase not to be...I believe the words she used were...showboaty...?" _Master Reiko went with a small smile on her wizened face

"_Then why are you here...as well as myself?" _She asked

"_Because you need my help, young Meg...yes, I know who you are. Master Chase writes to me and tells me all about her young protégé and of how proud of you she is" Master Reiko went "now...wake up and let me guide your moves..."_

Lady M's eyes snapped open, and she got up. She stared straight at the Raven with a cold, almost trance-like stare. The Raven looked at Lady M and had a hint of fear in her eyes...as the stare was making her blood run cold.

"This...Ends...Now" Lady M went, as she bought her arms up, and gave a hand bow to Raven, then took up a very rarely seen fighting stance...the Crane. The Raven charges at her, screaming, and tries to hit her with a flurry of manoeuvres...but Lady M just blocked all the moves without so much as breaking eye contact with her opponent. Raven tries to get behind the blocks, but Lady M turns them around and hits Raven with a single blow that sends her sprawling. Raven then shakes her head, and pulls the side-arm out of the holster on the belt and starts to shoot at her instead. Lady M dodges the bullets and flips her way towards the Raven...and pulls the gun out of her hands and throws it away, before making her first and index fingers on her right hand come together, then jabbing them into the throat of the Raven. The Raven starts to struggle for breath, clutching her throat...then drops to her knees. Lady M once again jabs her fingers at her throat...and Raven can breathe again, but falls forward onto her hands and knees, gasping for breath.

Lady M hears a voice, growing distant in her mind _"you must come to see me...before my time is through on this plane"_

Lady M blinks her eyes, and comes out of the trance... "We will, Master Reiko" she goes quietly, and then looks at the Raven in front of her. The Raven collapses onto the ground and turns over onto her back and looks up at Lady M, who just pulls the handcuffs that she had on earlier back out of her pouch and placed them around Raven's wrists.

A car is heard approaching from behind...and a black over purple muscle car appears, with LADY M 1 on the plate. Dark Walker gets out of the drivers side and looks at her

"All taken care of, M?" DW asks

"All taken care of..." Lady M replies, as she helps Raven back to her feet, and over to the car, putting her in the back seat. When she was sat down, Nicki deployed two belts that wrapped around her above her forearms and around her lower legs...securing her in place. Lady M looked at her and shook her head

"It's too bad that you were willing to be so bad...those two young people we rescued said you were quite tidy...when you weren't waving a gun about" she went, then got in the drivers seat (which DW had recovered and refitted) and went "Begin engine start-up sequence"

Part 6

**On with the holiday!**

The car headed for the nearest town, and stopped outside the local police station. The local police officers stopped and stared as two costumed people stepped out of a black over purple car escorting a third, handcuffed individual towards the station. They trio entered the building and approached the front desk

"Little present for you..." Lady M went, as she pulled out and showed the officer on the front desk a gold badge issued by the federal government, saying 'Federal Recovery Agent'

"What are the charges?" the officer asked

"Kidnapping, Escape from Federal custody, Threatening behaviour, Theft, firearms offences" she replied, as she pushed Laura/the Raven towards the desk "just wait 'til you run her prints..."

"This isn't over with, Lady M...just you wait...I WILL be back, and you are top of my hit list" she goes, and looks at her with disgust "Mischievous is relegated to number 2..."

Lady M just shakes her head at her "I'll be waiting...but it could be a while..." she went, as two police officers came over and led Laura off towards the cells "now if you'll excuse us...we have to be somewhere"

With that said, Lady M turns around and walks out of the building followed closely by Dark Walker and head towards their car

"Well...what do we do now, love?" DW asked Lady M once they both were safe inside the car

"First things first...get changed out of this lot...AWAY from peoples sight, second thing...find a decent motel and get a proper sleep...then we may as well see what Connecticut has to offer, since we're here"

"Sounds good to me..." Dark Walker went, as he pushed the gas pedal down and the car went off with a small wheel-spin...


End file.
